David O´Reilly
6 april 2018 Artiest Casestudy Wie is hij? David OReilly is een Ierse animator welke verschillende autonome en commerciële animatie projecten heeft gemaakt en recent de wateren van de video-games is gaan verkennen met twee uitgebrachte games. Hij staat bekend voor zijn rauwe, digitale stijl en zwarte humor. Zijn werk heeft verschillende prijzen gewonnen, onder andere de IFTA voor zijn langste film: The External World ''(Wikipedia). OReilly studeerde animatie aan de ''Dún Laoghaire Institute of Art, Design and Technology ''in Ierland. Na afloop verhuisde hij naar Londen om bij verschillende animatie bureau's te werken. Later verhuisde hij naar Italië voor een studiebeurs en belande vervolgens Berlijn (Mullally, 2017). In deze periode leefde OReilly naar zijn zeggen '''the artist life' ''en besteed zijn tijd aan het maken van animaties voor zichzelf en enkele opdrachten om een inkomen in stand te houden (Berlinale Talents Interview, 2017). Uiteindelijk emigreerde OReilly naar Los Angelos waar hij begon aan samenwerkingen met verschillende grotere partijen. ''Adventure Time, South Park ''en een animatie regie voor de film ''Her.'' Bij dit laatste onderdeel creëerde OReilly een animatie segment waarbij er in de film een game werd gespeeld. Dit was voor OReilly de spring plank om aan zijn eigen video-game te beginnen. In 2014 lanceerde hij zijn eerste game ''Mountain, ''een atmosferische omgeving generator welke speelt met de betekenis van de interactie van de kijker. Het was een financieel succes en stond OReilly toe om over te stappen naar een groter project. In 2017 bracht hij ''Everything ''uit. Een filosofische sandbox waar de speler controle kan nemen over ieder object in het universum. Werk: * HELL/????? ''link * WOFL 2106 link * RGB XYZ link * OCTOCAT ADVENTURES link * Please Say Something link * THE EXTERNAL WORLD link * Mountain link * Everything link ** Een review van Everything die ik wou delen Observaties en aandachtspunten OReilly heeft een bepaalde rebellie in zijn werk. Een rebellie in het medium en de techniek, welke bij animatie die in elkaar verworven zijn. In HELL/????? ''steekt hij de draak met Disney. Een terugkerende houding waar hij tegen de gebruikelijke animatie conventies in gaat. Tijdens zijn startende jaren in het vakgebied was 3D animatie nog nieuw en volgde de industrie het patroon om alles zoveel mogelijk uit te werken om tot een zo gelikt mogelijk eindresultaat te komen. OReilly was één van de eerste die hier tegen in ging. Hij vond zijn esthetische waarde door bepaalde onderdelen van het animatie proces juist niet uit te werken. Hij experimenteerde met glitches en zocht naar de grenzen van een programma. Mijn favoriete werk van hem is dan ook ''RGB XYZ. Een film over een jongen wie uit huis geschopt wordt om naar de stad te verhuizen en daar een leven op te bouwen. De film leeft voort in driedimensionale nonsens en is met zijn felle kleuren en vreemde animaties bijna een aanval op de kijker. Deze film was een primaire inspiratie voor mijn ''Push to Populate ''project. Het bracht mij een beeld om te gaan experimenteren met een simpel figuurtje bewegend door een digitale omgeving. Mijn visuele stijl (met name die van Life Disc) is meerdere keren vergeleken met die van OReilly. Hij is een grote inspiratie voor wat gedaan kan worden met minimale modellen maar mijn minimalisme komt niet per se voort uit dezelfde redenen als bij hem. Voor mij is het grotendeels een praktische oplossing om meer op de code te kunnen focussen en om de code goed op deze modellen toe te kunnen passen. Ook gebruik ik het minimalisme als een design regelgeving om mezelf uit te dagen zo min mogelijk van bestaande associaties gebruik te maken om zoveel mogelijk een 'nieuwe' realiteit te maken. Bronnen Wikipedia. David OReilly (artist). Geraadpleegd op 7 april 2018, van link Mullally, U. (7 juni 2017). David O’Reilly: This Irish game-maker’s theory about ‘Everything’. Geraadpleegd op 7 april 2018, van link Berlinale Talents. (6 maart 2017). BT 2017 | David OReilly | "In Another World: You Can Be Everything" (interview). Geraadpleegd op 7 april 2017, van link Gestalten. (2012). David O’Reilly – Interview feature with David O’Reilly. Geraadpleegd op 7 april 2017, van link